Never Letting Go
by DramaQueen106
Summary: "Don't. Don't let go." Wally cares, Artemis is trying not to, but true love is undeniable and can't stay hidden forever. Artemis is trying to let go of her past, but it keeps catching up to her. Wally is trying to unlock her history. Spitfire! Rated T, but may change to M if necessary. Some use of coarse language and mentions of abuse. Read at your own risk.
1. Surprise!

Never Letting Go.

A Spitfire fanfiction.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YOUN JUSTICE! (Though it would be awesome if I did.)

 **Artemis POV**

Today has not been a great day. No, scratch that. Today has been the absolute shittiest day there has ever been in the history of shitty days.

'Breathe Artemis, just breathe.' I've been telling myself this ever since second period today. I'm having trouble focusing on… well, everything. My life had been going great, you know. And I'd been having so much fun with the team and I had something to focus on other than today, and him. Then I got up this morning and Mum was gone. I looked on the kitchen bench and dining table for a note and I found nothing except an open window and a bread knife out of place. That's when I realised what day it was today. It's the shittiest day of the year. Most kids dream and wait all year for today, but not me. I try and hide the fact that its September 23rd. My birthday.

I scoffed as the bell went to signal the end of the school day. I rushed to grab my books and head home. As I rounded the corner of my street I slowed to a stop. 'Why should I go home?' I thought bitterly, 'There's no one there. I may as well just go to the cave.' A little voice poked through from the back of my head, 'You'd be safer at the cave.'

I looked around and noticed that I was still standing in the middle of the footpath, I started walking again, at a faster pace this time. I strode into the alley and relaxed as I stepped into the little telephone box. I let out a breath and slumped against the wall, just willing myself to snap out of this little reverie. 'I have to be strong, for Mum.' I stood up straight and pulled my shoulders back, raising my chin a little in the air and proceeded to zeta to the cave.

 _Recognised, Artemis B-07._

As I appeared the first thing I noticed was how quiet it was. Then I realised that Robin wasn't here, he always beats me to the cave. I walked over to the lounge and put my books down. 'That's weird, Wally's not here either.' I shook my head, 'Wait, why do I care whether Baywatch is here or not?' I must be losing my mind. I slipped off my shoes and blazer, they're too restricting and if there is an intruder, my shoes will most certainly let them know where I am. 'Breathe, just breathe.' I walked further through the cave and still found no signs of anyone. I reached the hallway where our rooms reside and I walked directly to Zatanna's door. It was open. I inched my way past the door to find an empty room. I moved to her desk where her laptop lay open, 'She's just left. She just got up and left.' That's when it hit me. He's got her. Not just Zatanna, but the whole team. 'Breathe, breathe, breathe.' I had to get out of here. 'Stay whelmed', I heard that little voice say in the back of my head. I smiled a little bit. Robin's abuse of the English language just has to be the thing that saves my sanity. As I neared M'gann's room I found the same thing. They were both just here. I'm starting to worry. A lot. Each room was exactly the same. 'Breathe, I'm sure they're fine. If he does have them, he's going to be in deep trouble. He would have a magician, Martian, half-kryptonian, Atlantean, baby bat and a speedster on his hands. They're going to annoy him to death.' I kept moving, looking behind me every few steps to make sure no one was following me.

*Cough*. I froze. 'Someone's here.' I'm not sure whether that's a comforting thought or not. The sound came from the kitchen, I'm sure of it. As I neared the kitchen I realised that the lights were out, someone's messing with me. I made sure to be as invisible as possible, I was not going to lose this fight. I tensed, in preparation, curling my calloused fingers into fists and stepped over the threshold of the kitchen.

"SURPRISE!" The lights flicked on to reveal the entire team in the kitchen wearing party clothes and a banner behind them that read; 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY!' My eyes scanned around the room, looking at every smiling face, before landing on Wally. He was looking at me weirdly, his eyes kept flickering from my face to my hands. I looked down and realised that I was still prepared for a fight, I relaxed and took a deep breath, I looked back around and plastered a smile on my face.

"You guys! You shouldn't have!" I wasn't lying, they really shouldn't have. M'gann flew over to me and pulled me into a very tight embrace.

"Happy Birthday Artemis!" She squealed into my ear. "M'gann, can't breathe." I let out. "Ohh, sorry!" Her arms retracted and I could breathe again. Zatanna came over with Robin, "Happy Birthday Arty!" She threw her arms around me and whispered, "Relax, we're all okay." I looked at her, how did she..? She winked and gave me a smile. "Happy B'day 'Mis, you seem very whelmed, just wait till you see the cake." He patted my shoulder. 'Cake?' Conner simply nodded and Kaldur placed his hands on my shoulders and smiled. "I wish you happiness my friend." I returned his smile, "Thankyou Kaldur." He joined Conner and Wolf over by the wall. I was too busy trying to think of anything other than the raw love that this team has for one another and the fact that today was not supposed to be a day of celebration, to realise that Wally had moved to stand next to me and placed his hand on my arm. I looked up at him, slightly surprised, but focusing on trying to shake the feeling of electricity bolting up my arm from where his fingertips are currently resting. He was looking at the floor as I was still staring up at him, so entranced by him. He glanced up at me as he cleared his throat and locked eyes with me. A small, lopsided, cheeky grin pulled up one corner of his mouth and he whispered a happy birthday. I opened my mouth to speak, but I couldn't think of anything to say, so I closed my mouth. He was still holding my wrist. My brain is so foggy, I can't think straight. 'Dammit Baywatch, what have you done to me?' I never realised just how broad his shoulders were, or how soft his hair looks in the light, maybe if I just reach out and – 'Stop it Artemis!' I mentally slapped myself, this is Wally. Annoying, flirtatious, always eating, handsome Wally. 'Wait what?' I can't look away from his eyes, they're so green. So clear, and so full of raw emotion. He's staring at me so strongly that it's almost a glare, but it's so warm and… loving? Is that what I see? Love? The only coherent thought I have in my brain is 'Kiss me.' I am certain now, I am going crazy. Why do I want to kiss Wally, he's Wally!

"Artemis?" I jolted away from Wally and looked at M'gann. "Y-yes?" I choked out, heat burning my cheeks, but the cold freezing my wrist where Wally's fingers are no longer present. "Are you, are you alright?" M'gann's voice was laced with so much concern, it was strange, just a second ago she was so happy and excited. What happened? "I – Yes. I think so, why?" I sounded so scared. I need to get out of here. I need to leave. I couldn't bring myself to look at anything except M'gann's cheek. I can't look at her eyes, I know I'm going to break if I do and I can't do that. "Artemis… I need you to look at me, please." My heart is breaking. I did. I wish I didn't. "I-I. I have to go." I can't breathe. I took one last look at M'gann before I turned on my heel and bolted. I just ran and ran until I couldn't anymore. I just needed to breathe. 'Breathe, breathe, c'mon lungs, BREATHE!' My mind was screaming. I couldn't hold it down any longer, the lump in my throat just got larger and larger and a loud sob escaped from my lips. My vision blurred as the tears were streaming down my face, my knees buckled and I collapsed. The ground was cool and hard and the contact made me yelp. I tried to stand, but I had no energy. I looked up, trying to see through the tears to see where I was, but I couldn't make out any distinguishing features. I have no idea where I am in the cave. I felt paralysed, so I just lied there on the floor, willing my sobs to subside. At some point I curled in on myself, into the foetal position. I just kept crying and crying and I didn't care that it was a display of weakness, I just needed to cry. Something in which I have not done in a long time.

After what seemed to be hours I stopped crying. I had nothing left, no more tears to shed and my body relaxed as I let the darkness and blurry vision consume me. 'Breathe, brea-.'

 **Chapter one finished! Please review! I'm open to suggestions and feel free to PM me. The more reviews the motivated I will be to update sooner. I go on a holiday tomorrow and will have my laptop, but I most likely wont update for a little while.**

 **~DramaQueen Out**


	2. He found me

Never Letting Go.

A Spitfire fanfiction.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YOUN JUSTICE! (Though it would be awesome if I did.)

 **Artemis POV**

"Ar – mi – wak – c'mon. Arte – Wake u – autiful." There was so much white noise. I can't open my eyes.

"Hold – Arty – don't." Every few seconds I can feel a different part of my body. I can hear voices, but I can't make out words.

"Lo – you – tell –you." There's arms around me and I feel like I'm flying. Floating. Free.

"Please. Stay with me." I hear that voice again. There's a deep rumbling sound next to my head and I realise that the person holding me is talking.

"C'mon Beautiful. Don't let go, stay with me." I recognise the voice. Well, I do normally, I know that I know who it is but my brain is so fuzzy.

"Please…" The voice sounds so desperate. I can feel my fingers. I reach up, at least I think it's up. And the voice gasps and I'm no longer floating. I try to open my eyes. I will myself to, but I – I just can't. I can feel warmth surrounding my whole body as I realise that the body hasn't let go of me. Warmth. 'I know who it is!' A triumphant voice pipes up in my head, followed by a slightly confused voice, 'How did I pick him from warmth? Why do I care? Why does he sound so broken?' All of these thoughts were swirling in my mind as I found his face with my outstretched hands.

"Arty?" I can just imagine his big green eyes filled with worry and a stupid smile playing on his face. "Arty are you alright? That's a stupid question. Arty can you open your eyes for me? You have some injuries but I just." His voice broke, along with something inside of me. "I need to know you're OK." He whispered. I still had a hold of his face and he still had a hold of me. I realised that I feel safe. I feel really safe in his arms, even though I can't open my eyes and I don't know where in the world we are. I realise, that I don't care where in the world we are, just as long as we're in that place together. I finally know what it feels like to have a family that cares. I caress his face, because I'm trying to take some of his strength. 'Please. C'mon open eyes. EYES I NEED YOU TO OPEN!'

The contrast from complete darkness to the bright lights is so blinding that I need to close my eyes again. I open my eyes slower this time and am met with the same brightness, but I don't care. I need to see him. Everything is blurry for a few seconds, but I see him. At first it's a dash of red, then I see two green dots, then I see him. I see the tears in his eyes and those that fell onto my hands. I see the fear and concern in his gorgeous eyes. I see his broad shoulders clad in the same shirt he wore before in the kitchen when we had what could only be classed as a staring match. I see everything I need right there in front of me, looking at me like I'm the only thing that matters in this world.

"Wally." I croak out. He smiles, and I can't help but smile back.

"Hey Beautiful." He whispers. I realised that my hands were still caressing his face, my thumbs wiping away tears that were previously shed, present, or that threatened to fall.

"I'm OK. I promise. I'm OK now." I looked up at him with the intent of never looking away. I don't care how illogical that is, or how stupid I may seem, I need Wally. I think. No, I _know_ , I love Wally West.

"That's good." He breathed. "I'm glad to see you finally started to listen to me." His voice wasn't laced with malice, but a jovial tone followed by a gorgeous smile gracing his lips. Normally I would throw some sass-filled comment back at him, but right now I'm too tired to care.

"W-Wally." I paused, just taking a moment to revel in the moment, before something irrevocable takes place. He just looked at me, willing me to go on. "I – Thank you for finding me." No, that's not what I wanted to say.

"That's quite alright Arty." He was still holding me, at some point he'd lowered us to the floor, so my weight was on the ground, but for some reason he still hasn't let go. 'Oh God he's so warm.' I shook my head and he looked at me quizzically.

"That's not what I wanted to say." I whispered. "Baywatch. I know we haven't always been the best of friends but lately I've felt something change between us and I realise that it's sort of hard to keep avoiding you and pretending that nothing's changed, because that's not true. Everything has changed and I – I'm scared." I don't know why I'm admitting this to him. 'Yes you do.' That little, annoying voice is back in my head. I sighed, dropping my hands away from his face onto my stomach and I broke eye contact with him, his eyes are too distracting. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that, I- I love you." My voice trailed off and I really can't look at his eyes. I just kind of lied there in his arms. I waited for him to respond. I longed for a sarcastic comment or a "No one can resist the Wall-man", but nothing came. It felt like years that passed, and neither of us said a word. I sighed and moved to get up, but he grabbed hold of my wrist and pulled me back down to meet him. I landed with a thud on the floor and my usual scowl began to make its presence known.

"Wall-" I couldn't get my insult out before his lips smashed against mine. It took me a second to realise what was happening and I melted. I kissed him back, moving so I was more comfortable against him. I cupped his cheek with my left hand and proceeded to roam his red hair with my right hand, I was right it is soft. It was over all too soon and he pulled away, leaving me wanting so much more.

"I love you too Arty." His voice came out in a soft rasp and he put his index finger and thumb underneath my chin, pulling my face so I was looking at him. He planted a soft kiss on my nose and stood. I just sat there, stunned. A hand came into view and I looked up to find Wally smiling down on me. I grabbed his outstretched hand and with his help, stood up. I finally realised where we were, the hangar. Where Robin and I saved the team from the Reds. 'I ran a really long way.' I mused. Wally was still holding my hand when I heard a voice from behind us.

"Wally! You found her!" I turned to come face-to-face with the rest of the team along with Black Canary and Batman. I instantly felt the need to retreat. Taking a step backwards I felt Wally grip my hand a little tighter. I relaxed, 'It's just the team. They're not going to hurt you, nor judge you.'

"Yeah. She's OK, but I think you might need to check her out Black Canary." His voice was relaxed, but I could hear a hint of worry underneath it all. It took me a second to process what he'd said. I whipped my head around to look at him as Black Canary took a few steps forward.

"No. As you said Wally. I'm fine." I turned back towards the others. "I'm fine, you don't need to worry. I don't need medical help." I turned to face Wally. "I'm fine." With that I needed to leave, there were too many people looking at me. The fact that I was still in Wally's grip made my escape difficult.

"No you're not." He pulled me back to him. I opened my mouth to tell him to back off when he leaned in and whispered, "I care. So do you. This is what people who love each other do. They trust each other and they look after each other. Artemis, please. You're not fine. I've never seen you cry and I find you on the floor, passed out in the middle of the hangar. Which by the way, is a long way from the kitchen. Arty, I thought you were dead. Please, just go with Black Canary. For me?" His voice was so pleading and his eyes went wide. He knew I wouldn't be able to resist.

"Fine! You win this time West. You're lucky I love you." I threw my hands up in exasperation and turned to go with Black Canary. I faltered as I remembered that the whole team just watched our exchange. I looked around at them and glanced over my shoulder at Wally, he just smiled and gave me a little push forward. Not forceful enough for me to fall over, but with enough force to propel me towards our den mother. "Let's go." I grumbled. She simply nodded and followed after me. I shook my head. 'I'm getting soft. Dad would not be happy.' I halted at that thought. 'Dad.'

"Artemis?" Black Canary had moved to stand in front of me. "Artemis are you alright?" She put her hands on my arms and I shook my head.

"He's got her." I whispered. "Dinah he's got my mother. I just know it." I looked at her as the tears started to well up again. She pulled out her communicator as her hand steered me towards the medical room. I couldn't concentrate on what she was saying or who she was talking to. Frankly I didn't care. All I care about right now is finding my mother. I need to know if she's ok or not. Reality sucks. I didn't realise how far we'd walked until we reached the medical room and there were other people there. I just went where ever Black Canary told me to, not registering who those people were or what they were doing here. 'Wally'. I sighed as I sat down. I felt someone's hand on my knee and I moved to judo flip them when I recognised them.

"Wally!" I squeaked and released his arm. "Ohmygod I'm so sorry! I didn't know it was you. Are you OK?" My voice was rising in decibels and I dropped to my knees so I was level with Wally. He placed his hand on my cheek and chuckled. "Why are you laughing Baywatch? I was about to beat the shit out of you!" I punched his arm as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I leaned into him, throwing my arms over his broad shoulders.

"Spitfire." I heard him mumble.  
"Huh?" I pulled away slightly to look at him.

"Nevermind, I'll tell you when we're alone." He grinned at me. I looked up and around, finally registering who was in the room. Wally, obviously and Black Canary, but also Green Arrow, Batman and Robin. The Boy Wonder was looking at us with an epic grin on his face, whereas my mentor looked like he was ready to punch Wally in the face. I rose, pulling Wally up with me. Before I could say anything Green Arrow stepped forward and out of instinct I stepped back, but the only thing I managed to do, was bump into Wally and make my 'Uncle' look like I'd just punched him in the gut.

"I'm sorry! I – Ollie. I…" I stepped forward and I instantly felt cold, like I was naked without Wally. "Ollie. I didn't mean to." I whispered as we met in an embrace. I put my head against his chest and he rested his chin on my head.

"It's OK." He replied, but I stepped out of the embrace, shaking my head.

"No. No it's not." I raised my head and stood tall, trying to seem stronger than I feel.

I felt all eyes on me and for the first time today, I challenged them. I turned my gaze to Robin and sent him a glare to say 'Not a single word.' I think he got the picture when his grin slid off his face and he grew solemn. My gaze slid over to Batman and I arched an eyebrow, to say 'Well Bats, what're you gonna do now.' He looked back at me and his frown deepened. I'm not sure whether to take that as a win or not. Finally I looked at Black Canary and squinted at the expression she wore. She looked like she'd just watched two puppies die in front of her eyes, but she also looked determined, like she as going to save those puppies no matter what. I didn't dare look at Wally. I sort of wanted him alive and not bleeding to death by Green Arrow's arrows.

"Now what's this about your mother?"

* * *

 **I was bored and got a review, telling me that a reader wanted more, so here is chapter 2! But don't get used to having two updates so close together. Thanks. You know what to do; Read and Review my dear readers.**

 **~DramaQueen Out**


	3. Christmas, liquorice and cinnamon

Never Letting Go.

A Spitfire fanfiction.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YOUN JUSTICE! (Though it would be awesome if I did.)

 **Artemis POV**

"Now what's this about your mother?" A deep voice jolted me away from Black Canary's eyes and I turned my body towards the sound. I looked up at Batman, whose frown hadn't left that small part of face that isn't covered by his mask. He just looked at me and I looked down, all the strength I previously had just left me like a gust of wind. No-one can challenge Batman twice in a day, let alone in the span of 10 minutes. I sighed and felt a warm hand on the small of my back. I turned to come face-to-face with Wally's green eyes, silently encouraging me to open up. His lopsided grin was contagious and I soon found myself smiling back at him. I turned back to Batman and opened my mouth to answer when I realised that I didn't actually have any evidence of what had happened to my mother.

"I – I came home last night and she was gone. Her room was spotless as usual, but her bed had a shard of glass on it from the window, which was open." I paused and looked at Batman. "And I know for a fact that my mother has trouble opening that window as the latch is too high for her to reach." I glanced over at Robin before continuing. "When I went into the kitchen, there was a single knife missing and half a muddy boot print next to the table. My mum doesn't wear boots and they weren't mine either because I was wearing mine, I am now and they don't have any mud on them." I closed my eyes, trying to remember what my house had looked like. They flew open when I remembered what the living room looked like. "The knife!" I exclaimed. "It was under the couch and there was a rubber mark near the door and the TV was unplugged and smashed against the wall and her jacket was still on the coat rack. There was a few spots of blood that ended at the front door and I know that this doesn't seem like he did it, but I just know that he did." My voice trailed off at the end of my sentence as I slumped into the chair, burying my head in my hands. "It's all my fault." It came out as a small whisper. I tried to smother the sob that threatened to escape from my throat.

"Artemis…" It was Robin that spoke. I felt hands on me and I pulled myself away, curling up smaller, as small as possible so they wouldn't see me cry. My shoulders heaved and my body started to shake.

"Wally…" I whispered and in an instant he was there. I could feel his warmth envelope me as well as his strong arms wrap around me and lift me up, only to put me down a few seconds later. I realised that he had sat me on his lap, because the thing I was sitting on was not plastic and it certainly wasn't cold.

"Shhh… Shhh. It's okay Arty. You're okay." He whispered sweet nothings into my ear until I let out a shaky breath and my sobs subsided. I just kind of sat there for a while, my hands obstructing my view and hopefully everyone else's view too. I could feel my cheeks heat up in embarrassment and I really couldn't bring myself to move for fear of seeing everybody's looks. I can just imagine Green Arrow looking disappointed, like I wasn't as strong as he thought. Black Canary will have her hand on his shoulder, fighting back tears or just wearing the same expression as my mentor. Batman will be wearing a frown like usual and Robin will probably have filmed this to use as blackmail later, the little troll. Wally… Wally with his big, green eyes and warm hugs. He'll have that same look that I woke up to before, that one full of worry and tears. I start to feel very guilty. I remove my hands, opting instead to use Wally as my shield. I wound my arms around his strong torso and buried my head into his chest. I breathed in his scent, Christmas and red liquorice, with a hint of cinnamon. I let out a little giggle. ' _He smells like his personality'._ For some reason that was funny to me. I felt Wally freeze against me and my head snapped up. I instantly found his eyes and he was staring intently at mine.

"What's wrong Baywatch?" I asked, searching his face for any signs of hurt or danger. He just looked at me. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" I couldn't bite back the snarky tone that came with my words.

"You giggled. I've never heard you giggle before. What changed? I mean just a second ago you were making a pool with your tears, I think you've totally ruined this shirt with your snot and make-up." His stupid smirk was back again. I punched him in the chest.

"I am not wearing make-up Kid Idiot." ' _Why was that the best thing you could come up with? You're losing your touch Artemis.'_ I glared at Wally, but I was really trying to hide the blush creeping up on my cheeks.

"Really? Oh. Well you definitely don't need to when you look as beautiful as you do." His smirk turned into an earnest smile. I definitely couldn't hold back the blush this time. I had nothing to say, my mind was blank. I heard a noise behind me, like a throat clearing and I slowly shifted my gaze from Wally to the rest of the room. When my eyes rested on Green Arrow I stood. More concerned about his red face then mine. His eyes had turned from that concerned and worried gaze to something more familiar. He looked murderous. His eyes kept flickering between me and Wally. I took another step towards him trying to get his attention.

"Oliver. Hey, over here." His eyes stopped flickering and he was looking straight at me and for a moment the only thing I saw was the blonde hair and the murderous look. I stopped and my eyes widened before I lapsed into a memory.

 _"Daddy?" A young version of me stepped towards my father. He was gripping the kitchen bench with something in his hand. I was so young and my training hadn't sunk in all the way so I just kept walking towards him, wanting to know what had happened to make him like this. "Daddy?" I pressed again. "Daddy what's wrong?" I had nearly reached him when I noticed what he clutched in his hand, but it was too late for me to react or move away. I was too close to him. He turned so fast that I thought he had equipped the Flash's powers and the only thing I could see was the look burning in his eyes. He had so much hate thrown towards me that I was entranced and didn't even notice that he'd cut me with the knife he was holding. There was a fire burning in his eyes and I couldn't move, not even when he started wiping the blood from the knife onto the kitchen towel._

 _"You. You are what's wrong, Baby Girl. I have been training you since you were five years old so you could be strong enough to join the family business. The Shadows are starting to lose faith in me. You're becoming a thorn in my side you useless swine!" He started to shout and I felt quite light-headed. I moved my hand up to my head and only then I realised why I was feeling faint. There was so much blood, everywhere. This was a deeper, larger cut then normal. I think this one was going to leave a scar. Something he didn't like. I looked down and tried to assess the wound when he grabbed my hair and threw me across the room. My head slammed into the wall and I felt even more light-headed. "LOOK AT ME WHEN I AM TEACHING YOU, YOU IGNORANT COW!" His face was so bright red and all I could see was his expression. The knife was no longer in his hand as he opted instead to use his fists. "You're useless Artemis. You're worthless and everyone knows it. What have I taught you?" His rage swept throughout the apartment._

 _"That love is weakness. Weakness leaves you vulnerable and vulnerability will get you killed and if you're dead then you can no longer do your job and then all your training will have been for nothing." I repeated back to my father as my vision started to blur._

 _"There is a difference in knowing something and acting upon it Baby Girl. You need to learn." That's all I remember before I blacked out._

My hand trailed along my side, lightly tracing the long, thin scar that was left from that night, my mind was clouded and I shivered. I shook my head and I was no longer 8 years old standing in my kitchen, but I was standing in the medical room in Mount Justice. I let my hand drop back to my side as I remembered why I was there. I lifted my chin and looked at Green Arrow, he no longer looked like my father all those years ago. He looked calm and apologetic.

"Artemis." He opened his mouth to continue but Black Canary cut him off.

"Excuse him Artemis, he is… Not thinking clearly." She shot him a glare that rivalled my own. "Now, I think I should look you over. You have obviously been through quite a lot and –"

"No." I blinked as the word swirled and was spat out from my mouth. "I think. No. I need to find my mother. So if you're not going to help me then get out of my way. We're wasting daylight and I know how my father operates when it comes to 'alone time' with his family. I know that he wants something and it most likely has something to do with this." I waved my arms around, gesturing to the cave. "So if we're done here, I need to be alone so I can think of a way to not become an orphan." I don't know what I was saying, but I pushed all my emotions aside, focusing on getting my mother back. I didn't look at anyone as I pushed through Black Canary and Green Arrow, reaching the door and stalking out of it, towards the training room. _'Where are you Mum?'_

* * *

 **I'm Back! And armed with a new chapter! I hope this isn't moving too slowly, but I will get a move on! This chapter is pulling back the curtain a little more on Artemis's private life and I think I will continue with the memories. Perhaps letting a certain red-head in on her past. *wiggles eyebrows*. Anyways, you know what to do! Read and Review my dear readers.**

 **~DramaQueen Out**


	4. Bullseye

Never Letting Go.

A Spitfire fanfiction.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YOUN JUSTICE! (Though it would be awesome if I did.)

 **Artemis POV**

 _Kick. Right hook. Jab, cross, jab, cross, right knee. Upper cut, twist, roundhouse kick and_ "HA!" I yelled out as I sliced through the dummy's neck with my hand. I panted as it fell to the floor with a thunk. I stepped back, hands gripping my shirt as I tried to regain my breath and control my temper. The operative word being tried. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed, moving my hands up to tug through my hair _._ I lashed out at the already destroyed dummy and turned so sharply that I slipped on a puddle of my sweat and fell face-first onto the linoleum floor. I groaned at the impact but made no move to get back up.

"Perfect. Just. FUCKING PERFECT!" My scream echoed around the room as I lay on the floor. I closed my eyes and clenched my fists to try and calm down. I no longer cared that I was lying on the floor, nor that it was slick with my sweat. As I let the stillness of the back of my eyelids distract me from my anger, I felt my heartrate drop and return to normal. I took a deep breath in and slowly opened my eyes. I placed my palm on the floor and moved to push myself up when I had an overwhelming sense of déjà vu.

 _I'd come home late and we both knew it. Mum was so close to being released and I'd tried so hard to do everything properly as to avoid getting him angry, but I knew, that being late was one of his pet peeves. I didn't mean to be late, I was finishing up some homework at the library and it took longer than expected. I would have been later if it hadn't been for the librarian coming over to me and asking me to leave as she needed to close up. I checked my watch and closed my eyes in exasperation. I thanked her, grabbed my books and sprinted towards home as quickly as I possibly could. I had foolishly thought that I could make it home just in time, but all I did was puff myself out so I wasn't as alert and strong as I normally would have been. I made it home in record time and burst through the door, tripping over and letting go of my books as I hit the ground. I tried to push myself up only to come face-to-face with my father. His mouth was neutral but his eyes were blazing._

 _"What time is it?" His voice came out strangely calm. I pushed myself into a sitting position, still trying to catch my breath._

 _"I'm so, sorry Dad. I was at the libra-" He cut my panicked rant off._

 _"What time is it?" He asked slower, through gritted teeth._

 _"It's 9:48." I mumbled, not daring to meet his eyes._

 _"9:48." He mused. "That's after curfew Baby Girl, you know what happens when you disobey me." His voice was dangerously low and I knew I had to get off the floor in order to actually stand a chance against him. I pushed myself up as he reached out to grab my hair and we collided. His hand slammed into my head and in turn the force pushed my head down into the cold timber floor. I didn't have time to react to the pain as he pulled me up by my ponytail and threw me across the room. My back collided with the corner of the kitchen wall and my vision blurred from the impact._

 _"Dad! Please stop! I'll – I'll do better. Just please." My breath was heavy and hitched unevenly. I blinked, furrowing my brow to try and remember if he'd kicked me or done anything to my ribs. I didn't need to try and remember as that was the next thing he did. A sharp kick, square in the stomach. I heard a crack and my breathing got more laboured._

 _"Do not plead. It makes you weak Baby Girl. I have not taught you to be weak!" He roared as flecks of spit speckled my face like freckles. Another well placed hit and my vision was consumed with darkness._

I remember waking up the next day in the exact same spot on the floor, only I had a blanket thrown over me. I thought that it was his way of telling me that he loved me. I spat out a laugh as I opened my eyes. I was still on the floor of the training room. Sighing, I pushed myself up and my joints cracked as I straightened up. I walked away from the dismantled dummy and towards the beam that rests along the far wall of the training room. When I reached the beam, I bent down to collect my bow and quiver. Notching an arrow, I turned to the nearest target and released the arrow. I allowed myself to smile when I hit the centre of the target.

"Bullseye." I hear a voice from behind me. I turned to find Robin, leaning against the door, worry written across his sunglass clad face. He uncrossed his arms as he stood to walk towards me.

"How long have you been standing there?" My voice was soft and a lot less demanding than it would have been a few minutes ago.

"How long were you on the floor for?" He questioned back. I shrugged and he didn't continue, so I took that as his answer. I sat my bow and quiver down and plonked onto the beam as he reached me. He stood there for a moment before deciding to sit down next to me. We just sat there for a little while, letting the silence hang between us. It wasn't awkward, but welcomed. I could feel him looking at me. I turned my head and looked him in the eye. At least, I would have if they weren't covered by extremely dark sunglasses.

"It seems like a long time ago since we were in the kitchen preparing for your party." His voice floated across the room as we continued to look at each other. "We never gave you your gifts." The statement wasn't accusatory as I thought it would be, but it was just that, a statement. His tone held no malice or anger, just a hint of sadness and realisation. "M'gann was so excited and Wally was being weird, he kept fiddling with this little box that he had. 'Tanna kept telling me that she was a little bit worried about your reaction to the surprise, but I just assured her that everything would be okay. She was right." The last three words were spoken with so much emotion and it clicked.

"You need to tell her." His eyes widened behind the glasses at my words. He started to back-track.

"T-tell her what? I-I don't know what you mean 'Mis." He let out a nervous chuckle and looked away, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

I stood and moved to kneel in front of him.

"Yes you do. Tell her how you feel Rob." I placed my hand on his knee. "Tell her. You never know when you won't get the chance to. Don't let the opportunity pass, before you know it, you'll regret leaving it for too long." My voice was small, reflecting the emotion behind my words and the sombreness of the situation. He knew what I meant, even though I left it unsaid.

"She knows that you love her Artemis. How could she not?" His hand covered mine as a supportive smile slid onto his face. I pulled away, standing up.

"Go. There's no time like the present." I stepped back, allowing him to move.

"But. What if she-?" I cut him off.

"No 'What if's'. You're the protégé to the World's Greatest Detective, surely something has rubbed off on you." I teased him as he panicked.

"How do I-?" I cut him off again.

"Figure it out Rob." I gave him a small push towards the door and smiled as he shook his head, squared his shoulders and marched out, muttering something about 'women'.

I laughed and it felt good, like a small weight lifted from my shoulders. I shifted my weight to gain a better view of the training room. I sighed at the sight in front of me. The decapitated dummy, the single arrow sticking out of a target, the slick patch of sweat at the base of the dummy and small flecks of blood splattered around the punching bag. 'Great going Artemis, this is why you shouldn't be allowed to make decisions or be around weapons when you're angry.' A sarcastic voice echoed through my head. I scowled at the room, as though it would react and the sight before me would shift if I scared it enough. When nothing happened I sighed once more and ran my hands through my hair.

"Need a hand?" Another voice piped up from behind me. Before I could turn around to answer a burst of wind ruffled my tangled hair and in the blink of an eye, standing before me was Wally.

"Yeah actually, that'd be nice. Thanks Baywatch." He grinned back at me and we kind of forgot what we were doing, finding that it was nicer to stare at the other. His eyes are so green, so loving and kind. I don't know why I didn't see it there before. I always yelled at him and riled him up for the stupidest reasons. He didn't know it, but I enjoyed spending time with him, even though most of it was spent with us screaming at each other. I knew that something changed after Bialya, but every time I thought about it I heard my Dad's lessons. _'Love is weakness and weakness gets you killed.' 'Don't rely on others, they will let you down when it gets too tough for them to handle it.' 'Trust no-one, people will betray you every chance they get. They are corrupt, don't get too close Baby Girl.'_ I didn't want to hurt Wally. If my father ever found out about this, whatever this is, Wally would become a target and I couldn't live with myself if he got hurt because of me. Wally's voice shook me away from my thoughts.

"Damn Harpy, you massacred this dummy. You must really hold out on us when we spar." He sounded impressed.

"Eh, what can I say? I may not have super powers, but I make do with what I've got. I gotta make sure you know your place." I waved him away with a nonchalant tone and a teasing come-back.

"And where's that Beautiful?" He sped over to me, getting really close.

"Second, behind me." I whispered.

"Mmm, I'm ok with that." He leaned down and captured my lips with his own. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. His arms slid around my waist and held me against him. After a little while, I pulled away, resting my forehead on his.

"We should actually clean up." I panted.

"Yeah, we should." Wally replied, his big, green eyes boring into mine. He let go and we moved around the room, he went over and grabbed my arrow while I went to grab the mop to clean up the blood and sweat. It didn't take long to finish with the both of us working together.

"I know you're really worried about your Mum and I promise we're going to find her, but it is still your birthday and we had all prepared to celebrate it with you. So I'm asking if you'd like to come back to the living room with me and let us make a fuss over you?" He grabbed my hand and I smiled at his attempt to be a classy gentleman. I nodded, unable to speak. 'You really are getting soft Artemis.' I pushed that voice away and let Wally guide me through the mountain towards the living room. 'I could get used to this.' I thought as his fingers laced with mine and his smile filled me up with a contagious happiness. 'This boy. What have you done to me Wally?'

* * *

 **Hello Readers! It's me, DramaQueen, back with another chapter. So, i would just like to give a big thankyou to all you readers who reviewed and put this story on your favourites list. I was reading a fic the other day and was looking at the author and oh man can you imagine my surprise when I scrolled through their favourites list and BAM there it was, my story. This story. I was so excited, actually seeing it like other people do. So a massive thankyou to IWriteFanfictionBecauseOfEggs, go check them out! Y'all know what to do,** **Read and Review my dear readers. It seriously makes my day and puts a massive, cheesy and totally cringe-worthy smile on my face. Like seriously, I look like an idiot. Anyways, see you guys next chapter!**

 **~DramaQueen Out**


	5. World of Happy Endings

Never Letting Go.

A Spitfire fanfiction.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YOUNG JUSTICE! (Though it would be awesome if I did.)

 **Artemis POV**

"C'mon Arty! You're so slow!" Wally's jovial tone bounced around the corridors of the mountain as we made our way to the living room, where I suspect the rest of the team is waiting for us. I shook my head in annoyance, but I couldn't wipe the smile from my face.

"Says you Wall-man. Of course I'm 'slow'." I turn my fingers into quotation marks. "You're the fastest boy alive, everything is slow in comparison to you." I exaggerate the word everything as to prove my point.

"Yeah, yeah. I know, I know." His joking tone and lopsided smile almost turning my legs to jelly. In a flash **(A/N Sorry, I had to ;P)** his eyes lit up and his smile grew wider.

"Wally… What are you-?" I stopped and was about to take a step back when he picked me up and started running. 'WALLY!" I screeched and flung my arms around his neck to avoid falling. He chuckled and gave me a kiss on the forehead.

The next thing I knew I was falling. My eyes widened as Wally's arms were no longer there and all I could think was that this whole time he'd been lying to me. _Wally just let me go_. I closed my eyes and braced for impact and it never came. I opened one eye to see the rest of the team looking at me with smiles plastered across their faces and I turned my head to see Wally who was lying across the lounge with a smirk. I sat up and my hands could suddenly tell me what had saved my fall; I was sitting on the plushest, softest, fluffiest beanbag in the history of beanbags. I flicked my gaze back to Wally, still strewn across the lounge and I gave him my best glare. The smirk slid right off his face and his eyes grew wide, like a little kid who'd been caught with their hand in the cookie jar. He sat up and opened his mouth to say something when I crossed my arms and looked away. I wasn't actually mad at him, in reality I just wanted him to know that what he did wasn't particularly funny. Also, I just really enjoy messing with him. And winning. I fought really hard to keep my laughter in, so I kept my gaze directed to the floor, knowing that if I looked at anyone, I'd lose it.

"A-Arty? Artemis, I – I didn't mean to. Artemis?" Wally's tone sounded a little scared and I immediately thought that I should turn around and hug him and make sure he was ok and tell him I was sorry _._ 'Um what? No Artemis. That is not how you do things. You're Artemis Crock, you never back down. You are the queen of sass and sarcasm and just because Wally is your' my thought was cut off by another one. 'Wait, what is he? Is he my boyfriend? Or are we just friends? I mean, we did tell each other that we loved the other and we have kissed.' I started to freak as I was sitting there. Totally forgetting why I was sitting there my mind was whirling and everything began to blur together again. My palms began to sweat and my breathing became shallow. I think I'm having a panic attack. I squeezed my eyes shut as I tried to remember what I had been taught about panic attacks.

First, sit up straight to give your lungs better access to air.

Second, try and concentrate on your breathing. Deep breaths in and out.

Third, have an anchor. Think about something or someone that makes you happy.

'Wally. Wally makes me happy.' I squeeze my eyes further shut and think about his smile, his annoyingly perfect body. The way he scrunches up his nose when doing his homework. The sparkle in his eyes when he talks about the things he loves.

'Breathe.' My chest is no longer tight and I feel my body relax as I open my eyes slowly. The first thing I see is Wally, his hands next to my legs on the beanbag and his eyes wild, flickering over my body as he attempts to assess the situation. I stare at him with what little dignity I have left and I find that I can't hold my stare for very long. I tear away my gaze and look over at the table. I see a pile of movies and the remote. 'E.T, The Breakfast Club, Hercules, Die Hard, Jaws. Wait, Hercules? How on Earth?' I frowned in confusion. I felt people's eyes on me. I sighed internally, wishing that this was all a dream – no a nightmare. I want to wake up from this in my own bed with the purple sheets and I look up and see the Alice in Wonderland poster with curled edges, hanging above the spare bed. I want to walk down the hallway and smell my mum's traditional Vietnamese cooking waiting for me to eat before I leave for school. I want to breeze through the school day and then head to the cave where I can see the team and they won't look at me like I'm a fragile china doll that will break if they press too hard. I want to go on a really awesome mission where I don't nearly drown and then when all that's over I can go home and have a cup of tea with my mum before bed. But no. This is not a dream, nor a nightmare. This is cold, hard and unforgiving reality.

"Perhaps we should choose a movie to watch?" Kaldur's soft voice interrupted my thoughts. I turned to him, grateful for the distraction. His eyes told me of his understanding and I nodded slightly. Turning back to where Wally was still crouching before me, I placed my hand over his and gave him a small kiss on the cheek, in hopes of saying all the words that I could not. He seemed to understand as he smiled and moved to pick me up and sit me on his lap on the beanbag.

"Baywatch!" I let out a small laugh. "That was my beanbag." I gave him the best glare I could, but his smiling face just couldn't make me mad. I let out a humph and leant forward to grab the remote. Turning to face the team I waved the remote with an arched eyebrow in hope of prompting somebody else to make a decision on the film.

"Whatever you want guys." I tossed the remote to Robin who caught it and swiftly jumped over the back of the lounge in one smooth movement. A smile toyed on my lips as I watched Zatanna shake her head with a grin. 'He did it.' I grinned a little wider when M'gann sat with Conner on the other lounge and she reached forward to inspect the DVD's.

"I've never seen any of these. My time on Mars was mostly spent watching 'Hello Megan!', I didn't really have time to watch anything else. I'm happy to watch whatever… as long as it's not scary." Her voice was laced with excitement and Conner watched her antics with a small smile of admiration.

"Well, that rules out Jaws then." Zatanna pushed it to the side. **(A/N I've never actually watched Jaws, so if you don't think it's scary, then credit to you and sorry!)**

"And Die Hard, personally I don't think Miss M will like it." Robin piped up from beside Zatanna. I frowned a little, 'That movie was my childhood.' I paused and soon found myself nodding. 'Robin's right. She won't.' I leant forward to move it with Jaws. After a quick thought I slid E.T over too. 'I don't want to offend her.' Luckily no-one noticed. Well, no-one said anything if they did, so I'll take that as a win.

"So that leaves… The Breakfast Club and Hercules." I say, holding the cases aloft so the others can see. I'm silently praying that they choose The Breakfast Club. 'Please, please, please.' Robin's smirk alarms me and he glances at Wally with a devious glint in his eyes. I look down at the red-head I'm currently sitting on and raise an eyebrow. He just grins at me and winks at Robin. Something is definitely going on and I don't think I'm going to like it.

I looked over at M'gann and Conner and they both shrugged, obviously neither of them have seen the films. Kaldur shared a perplexed expression and also shrugged his shoulders. 'Oh god. Please.' This leaves Zatanna, Robin and Wally. The three kids who grew up human.

"Z? Your choice?" I gave her a sideways look at the smile she gave me.

"I'm thinking Disney. I'm in the mood for a sing-a-long." Her face was adorned with the most innocent look and the sweetest smile and I seriously wanted to scream. 'Dammit Zatanna.'

"Yep, I agree with 'Tanna, Hercules!" Robin's smirk got wider and my eyes widened in realisation. They did this. Zatanna knew what Hercules meant to me and she told Robin. I am so going to get her back for this. That just left Wally. I shifted my gaze to Wally and his grin was still plastered on his face.

"Even if I chose The Breakfast Club, it would still be a majority decision so, Hercules it is then." His grin grew so wide I thought it would split his face in half. Before I could groan or do anything, he'd snatched the DVD out of my hand and threw it to Zatanna, who caught it and placed in it the awaiting DVD player. I sunk back down into Wally and mentally slapped myself in the face for telling Zatanna, as the opening castle was displayed on the TV. I stole a glance at M'gann, Conner and Kaldur. M'gann looked so happy and excited, her smile was beaming and seemed to light up the room. Conner was just watching, expressionless and Kaldur was much the same. I guess they don't know what to expect. I turned to face the screen as Wally slid his strong arms around my waist and he placed a light kiss on my neck. An involuntary sigh escaped from my lips and I quickly covered it with a yawn. 'Damn you Wally.' I was slapping him in my head.

It didn't take long for me to realise that Zatanna wasn't kidding when she said that she was in the mood for a sing-a-long. Her and Robin were tapping and humming along to the Muses during the opening scene, when they were singing 'The Gospel Truth.' I rolled my eyes and snuggled further into Wally, resting my head on his cheek. We stayed like this until the scene where Hercules runs into the town and gets himself into trouble, M'gann broke the comfortable silence.

"Wally! He's just like you!" I snapped my head around to look at her and I couldn't help myself, I burst out laughing.

"M-M'gann! So – so – t-true!" I gasped out. My eyes were filled with mirth and I could hear Robin's cackle from the other side of the room. After a solid 5 minutes I could breathe again. I took one look at Wally and had to refrain myself from launching into another laughing fit. His cheeks had taken on a nice shade of scarlet, as had his ears and he was looking at M'gann like she'd just tried to stab him. I placed my hands on his cheek and pushed his lips up with my thumbs, making him wear a smile.

"Now, now Baywatch. It was just an observation, don't go getting all moody now." A smile tugged at my lips as I tutted at him. Leaning closer, I put my lips to his very red ears and whispered, "You know how this movie ends, think about that." His red face burned brighter and he turned his head back to the screen. I shot M'gann a look of pride and a wink as she giggled behind her hand. Following Wally I turned back to the screen and let myself be taken away to the world of happy endings and fairy-tale romances where good always wins.

* * *

 **Hey, hey, hey! Y'all know who it is! I'm sorry, I'm a special one. So I feel that I need another disclaimer for the movies; I don't own anything, just the plot and the drivers seat in this story's direction. I would like to thank everyone who has followed/favourited 'Never Letting Go' and I really would like some more reviews. Just literally anything, it gives me inspiration and motivation. So this chapter is sort of a filler and I promise there will be some action soon, Paula Crock's rescue has not been forgotten about, it is in the works. So keep reading, reviewing and hopefully I don't disappoint.**

 **~DramaQueen Out**


	6. Face It Like a Grown-Up

Never Letting Go.

A Spitfire fanfiction.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YOUNG JUSTICE! (Though it would be awesome if I did.)

 **Artemis POV**

Part way through the movie I began to wonder if the relationship between Hercules and Megara ever happened between my mum and dad. Did he ever protect her? Did she ever pretend to like him whilst having a different motive? Did her boss ever want her to find his weakness when all she wanted to do was be with him? There were so many thoughts invading my mind that it didn't even register to me when I started to sing along.

"If there's a prize for rotten judgment, I guess I've already won that. No man is worth the aggravation, that's ancient history. Been there done that."

All my thoughts seemed to be drowned out by the moment I first realised how much my team and more specifically; Wally meant to me. Just a few weeks ago I was watching this and singing along and I had to pause the movie. Through my tears I admitted to myself that I was in love with Wally. 'I would never tell him that though.' Was my thought. I was so afraid that he would reject me or laugh in my face or… actually love me back. That's what I'm most afraid of. I'm scare that he actually does love me and then he'll get hurt. I just know my father will find out and target him next. I just wouldn't be able to deal if both Wally and my mother disappeared.

"No chance, no way I won't say it, no, no."

Robin and Zatanna chimed in with the muses.

"You swoon you sigh, why deny it? Oh, oh."

I looked over at them with a smirk and really put effort into my words.

"It's too cliché I won't say I'm in love. I thought my heart had learned its lesson. It feels so good when you start out. My head is screaming get a grip girl, unless you're dying to cry your heart out!"

I felt Wally shift underneath me and I looked at him with a smirk. Playing the part of a conflicted Disney Princess was something that made my childhood just a little bit more bearable. It was easy, pretending to be someone else. It made it simpler to deal with what I was being forced to do and what I had to see and be part of.

"Girl you can't deny it. Who you are and how you're feeling." Wally joined in with the muses, returning my smirk with a cheeky grin of his own. Listening to these lyrics reminded me of when my father came to visit, laying on Jade's bed with such nonchalance and ease. When he told me that I couldn't fight who I was. Mentally, I was giving him the finger. He was wrong, I didn't need to fight who I was because the people that really matter, my real family, loves me regardless.

"Baby we're not buying. Hon, we saw you hit the ceiling. Face it like a grown-up, when you gonna own up that you got, got, got it bad." Zatanna screwed up her eyes in an attempt to make me laugh, waggling her finger at me and blowing me a kiss. I raised my eyebrows and shook my head in response.

"No chance, no way I won't say it, no, no." I poked my tongue out at her. She just grinned and let Robin take over.

"Give up, give in, check the grin, you're in love." As he sang, she gave me a pointed look and glanced down at Wally, her eyes flicked between us and mimicked a lovesick sigh with clasped hands.

"This scene won't play I won't say I'm in love." By now, I'm pretty much just telling Zatanna to leave me alone. I looked at her and made a pointed look towards Robin, letting her know that if she was going to be making fun of me about Wally, that I was going to cook something big up about the reasoning behind their sitting very close together.

"We'll do it until you admit you're in love." She just waggled her eyebrows and I shook my head once more, catching M'gann's grin in my peripheral vision. She had her eyes still on the film, watching the beautiful brunette express her anguish in a gorgeous garden, but I could tell her thoughts were cast at the haphazard singing by us that is drowning out the professionals. I turned once more to Zatanna and Robin, ignoring the way Kaldur's eyes burned into the side of my face and the grin plastered along his usually placid expression. For a moment I was very glad that I was singing Megara's part as I knew that I would get the last say in the matter, winning this silent argument with Zatanna once and for all. Though I knew she would resume the interrogation at a later date.

"You're way off base, I won't say it. Get off my case, I won't say it." I crossed my arms and returned my gaze to the television screen, relishing in the warmth Wally's body was providing for me.

"Girl don't be proud, it's ok you're in love." Though Robin and Zatanna were still singing, I could hear Wally's whisper in my ear and I could feel his hands move to better position themselves around my body. I let out a small, almost inaudible sigh as his fingers started to trace patterns over my skin.

"At least out loud, I won't say I'm in love." I finished the line with a triumphant smirk throw in Zatanna's direction and sunk further into Wally. If that's even possible. M'gann clapped for us and I could hear my best friend let out a laugh. I couldn't help but smile too. Who knew that singing along to a children's movie would bring us all a little bit closer. I could feel the happiness bouncing through the air. Ricocheting off each of my teammates and after a beat I was reminded of my mother. More specifically, the first time I ever watched this movie. I was 12 and mum had just gotten out of prison. We were still settling into a routine and we were skirting around each other. I wasn't used to having her around. I wasn't used to the small smiles she would give me or the way she hummed whilst making a traditional Vietnamese dish. The beautiful music that would sound from her room at night-time to help her sleep. Some nights I was still waiting to wake up, for this all to be a dream. I was waiting for my father to stumble through the front door, drunk, bloody and angry. Smelling of cigarettes and pure evil. I was waiting for the yelling and the punching and the late night missions he would take me on as a way to try and prove to me that this was what I was destined to do. Trying to tell me that killing and maiming people was the correct way of life, the only way of life for me to live.

 _I was sitting in my room, cleaning my school shoes. They were a few years old and during the rainy Gotham weather, had collected an abundance of mud. I had a cloth and some water and was methodically switching between scrubbing and carefully caressing the worn material. I had been sitting there for hours when I heard the jingle of keys in the door and the still unfamiliar sound of my mother's wheelchair across the wooden floor. I continued cleaning my shoes._

 _"Artemis! Artemis are you home?" She had called out to me and I abruptly stopped scrubbing – I had not long switched from my slower paced wiping – and I had to pause for a second before responding. After so many year with my father I had grown to receive a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach when I was asked for in the house._

 _"Yeah Mum. I'm in my bedroom. Do you need help or something?" I called back, moving to stand in case the answer was yes._

 _"No, no. I'm fine. I just have something for you." My fingertips slid off the doorknob. 'Has something for me? Like what? What have I done to deserve a gift? It's not my birthday, or Christmas or Easter or thanksgiving or any holiday for that matter. It's just another random Tuesday.' 'Perhaps it's a weapon and she's only trying to coax me out of my room before she attempts to murder me.' The trained, much darker part of me was started to peak out of its cage. 'Don't be ridiculous.' Another voice returned. 'She wouldn't_ attempt _to kill you, she would succeed.' "Artemis?" The concerned tone of my mother's voice forced me to return my fingertips to greet the cold doorknob and exit the confines of my 'much too large for only one sister' room. I stepped into the hallway with my naturally quiet tread and I was instantly reminded of a hunter stalking its prey. I forced myself to straighten up before I came into view of my mother. She would be disappointed in me if she saw my training begin to seep through. She wanted better for me, much better._ _I strode into the living room and my step faltered when I saw her. Sitting in her lap was a small rectangular object, obviously a gift. A red ribbon wrapped snugly around the middle, creating a cross-section and underneath that lay the most intricately designed trails of gold upon a beautiful cyan tissue paper. My first thought was to ask how much it cost but internally winced at the tut-tutting and the lecture that would come shortly after._

 _"This is for you." Her soft hands picked up the gift and in a single movement, she reached out to me. I cautiously took the gift and shifted my gaze to her. I opened my mouth to thank my mother and had to stop to take in the warm smile that reached her eyes, making her deep brown iris' dance with glee and enthusiasm. Contagiously, I smiled back and my fingers glided across the paper. I found the tape and carefully unstuck it, as to not rip the beautiful paper. There was total silence in the room, but it was not uncomfortable as my mother held her breath in anticipation. My fingers on the wrapping paper the only sound every few seconds. When I was finally able to slide the case out of the paper I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding. 'It's a movie. It's not going to explode.' I was in awe at the simple beauty that was the cover of this new wonder. The bright orange blaring at me and the man on the front looking so proud and important._

 _"Thankyou so much! I love it!" Gushingly, I bent down to encase my mother's body in a tight embrace. Letting out a soft laugh she returned the hug._

 _"I'm glad you do. Now, let's watch it!" I giggled as she showed the same child-like excitement at the new gift. We both settled into the lounge and for the first time in years I felt safe, content and… happy._

I looked around at my new family. A group of teens from all over the planet, hell, all over the galaxy, with different upbringings, yet share many things in common. We live and eat and fight alongside one another and somehow we have connected in ways that many people would not think possible. For a group of misfit teens, a group of superheroes, we manage to have seemingly normal moments like this. We are able to sit around and watch a Disney movie together and have relationships and just pause all the crime-fighting and bad-ass-ness and just be normal. With smiling eyes, I return my gaze to the large flat-screen TV. 'I'm going to find you Mum. Just hold on. We're coming.'

* * *

 **Good evening my beautiful readers! I am turning in for the night and am pleased to say that this is a more light and heart-felt, fluffy chapter, filled with friendship and good parental relationships and my favourite thing: Disney! Once more I will remind you that Paula has not been forgotten, and she will feature more in following chapters. If you have qualms about the length of my chapters I apologise. They always seem to turn out shorter than I intend them to be. This one is over 3 pages long on Word, as many of the others have been, so if you would like longer chapters, I shall get to work on that. Now if you would like me to update faster and not keep you hanging on the edge of your seats, I suggest you drop me a little review down below or shoot me a PM. I'm always open for comments, questions and constructive criticism. Hope you enjoy your evenings!**

 **~DramaQueen Out**


	7. Robin Hood of Sherwood Forest

Never Letting Go.

A Spitfire fanfiction.

* * *

Chapter 7

Artemis POV

Hercules ended a little while ago and I'm currently sitting at the kitchen island and going through possible places that my dad could be holding my mum captive. My list so far is not very conclusive.

1) A warehouse in Gotham

2) A warehouse in Star City

3) A warehouse in

So basically, he could be holding her literally anywhere, as long as there's a warehouse. I let out a sigh and dropped my head onto the counter-top. The cool marble almost burned contrasting against my warm forehead. I was still like this when M'gann floated in to grab her new batch of cookies.

"Everything OK Artemis?" Her silky smooth voice did nothing to soothe the pounding in my head.

"Mmm… no. I can't think. My head hurts and I just. Ughhhhhhh." A strangled groan heaved out of my throat. The inky swirls that floated beneath my eyelids did little to numb the pain I felt, even after the beeping of the oven ceased. The silence was accompanied by the sweet smell of white chocolate and macadamia cookies. I inched my fingers forward towards the smell, slowly. I didn't want to move too quickly because it illustrated just how frustrated and hopeless I felt.

"Shit!" I yelped. My fingers found the tray of cookies. The burning hot, freshly out of the oven, did I mention HOT, tray of cookies. My head shot up and the sudden reaction resulted in my ass falling to the floor with a rather spectacular thud.

"Artemis!" M'gann turned around and I blinked up at her. "Oh Artemis, you should know by now not to touch the cookies until they've cooled down a bit." Her concerned tone wouldn't usually annoy me as much as it is. She floated over to the freezer and grabbed an ice pack.

"Yeah, yeah, just leave it M'gann." I couldn't stop the grumble from attaching itself to my words. Even after her shocked and slightly hurt facial expression registered in me, I couldn't stop my pent up frustration from turning into venomous anger. Pushing myself up off the floor with a jolt away from my best friend's cold green hands, I turned to the bench where my notepad rested and snatched the contents of disappointment up before stalking my way down the nearest corridor. I'm not really sure where I'm going, but I've got to go there faster. I just need to be alone, somewhere with Wi-Fi and a good connection to some cameras and other nifty high-tech gadgets. I stopped. Looking around I realised that I was near the tunnels that Robin and I went through when fighting the Reds. 'That must mean I'm near the library.' And now we see this evening's triumph. 'I'm such a dork.' 'Damn Baywatch is rubbing off on me.' I silenced my thoughts. Taking a right I pushed open a door and in my wake stood a library containing what looked to be a million books. Each one as fulfilled and perfect as the last. Growing up, I never had many opportunities for reading. Occasionally, when I was feeling extra rebellious, I would try and sneak a book home from the library. I always borrowed them of course, because I really didn't want to be blacklisted from the public library. My dad never approved of books. He said they made us soft and would put all these ideas in our heads of being "good" and we'd become "the enemy" so he'd have to "dispose of us". Yeah I had a great childhood. Most kids my age were getting kicked outside to go to the library and read, but not me. I was kept inside so I could train and fail at living up to Jade's talents and the high expectations that my sorry excuse for a father held for me.

'Woah. Breathe girl.' I shook the scowl from my face and took a deep breath before putting my notepad down on the closest work bench. Leaving the contents discarded I made my way through the aisles of the library. The floor to ceiling shelves really put things into perspective. Trailing my index finger gently along the furnished shelf, the titles blurred and I felt a wave of relaxation envelope me. I must have made my way through at least 10 sections before I found myself face-to-face with another childhood demon.

'Robin Hood of Sherwood Forest', the man I will never be and the thief I was never allowed to be. I remember when I found it for the first time in the library, I was maybe 9 at the time. I was drawn to the green cover as it reminded me of the forest and freedom. All I wanted to do was hold the cover and hope some of it rubbed off on me. I remember plucking it off the shelf and making a spot for myself over by the non-fiction section. I don't know how much time had passed exactly but I was surprised when the librarian came and told me that I had to go home as they were closing soon and I would have to borrow the book if I wanted to keep reading it. The first time I didn't. But I kept coming back and reading more of it. It only took three trips to finish it, but every so often I would take it back off the shelf and start over. By the fifth re-read, the librarian stopped me before I could leave and starting talking to me.

"It's always that book." She wasn't a particularly pleasant lady to listen to, but for some reason I couldn't move. I didn't answer as I felt that it was my secret place. When I came to this library I wasn't just able to escape my home life, but this book also gave me the opportunity to escape reality as a whole.

"You never read anything else. That book's not a very popular one and you seem to be the only one who ever reads it. Why don't you take it?" She wore glasses on the perch of her nose like any stereo-typical librarian but her eyes sparkled with adventure that I hadn't seen before. Usually when I looked into people's eyes, they were either filled with anger, a thirst for blood or murder. It shocked me. I opened my mouth to answer her but I couldn't. She smiled at me and turned her back to me, walking away. At first I thought that was it, I'd missed my chance, but she came back a few minutes later holding the book in her hands. My book. She went behind the counter and typed on her old keyboard before opening the front cover and wrote something in it. I remember stiffening, thinking she was defacing the masterpiece that was my book. She smiled and handed me the book. "I hope to see you soon sweetie." I returned a small smile and headed out of the library. I had every intention to come back, but that dream quickly died after a few days.

I hid the book when I got home, under the mattress. Looking back on it now, it was the most cliché hiding place for a 9 year old. It was a week or so before I actually got caught. Which to me, felt like a record. I would wait until after he had gone to bed every night before I would silently pull out the book from under my bed and read a chapter or sometimes two a night. It's a little hazy when I think about how he found out, but I remember the beating that followed. I felt a familiar pang at the nape of my neck. My body also remembers that beating. If you lift up my hair and inspect closely, there's a thin scar that runs from the base of my hairline down to my fourth vertebrae. But no-one ever looks that closely.

A jolt of lightning strikes through my body as I realise I know where I should look. When Jade and I used to play hide and seek or have to battle each other in an open plane, she used to tell me that her tactic was to hide in the most obvious place because no-one ever thinks you'll be there. It took a while for dad to piece together that that's what we were doing and at first he would attack us for it, but after using it in a the field, he realised what an asset it was and he adopted it into his training. A slow smile began to spread across my face, gracing me with its presence.

Taking a step away from the shelves, I began a brainstorm of all the places in Gotham I would usually think too stupid for "top-end" criminals to kidnap a handicapped ex-con and my list gradually began to grow.

Encouraged by the silence of the library, I brainstormed locations, pros and cons, reasons why and against, the distance, entry points, exit points and reasons why they'd be perfectly undisguised. It wasn't until my eyes started stinging and yawns wouldn't stop escaping my mouth that I figured it was time to go to bed. I gathered my things and made my way over to the door. Pushing it open, I threw one last glance over my shoulder and I could faintly make out the forest green cover. 'It's time to make new memories.' I don't even remember hearing the sound of the doors closing behind me.

Passing through the corridors, I held my notebook close to my chest. I don't know if it's because a cold chill was settling in the air or if I felt a connection to my mother through the scrawls of ink on the pages within, but I felt more at peace than I have in a while. I walked through the kitchen, it was empty and the smell of cookies was absent. 'Strange, wasn't I just here?' The common room was the same. There was no trace of anyone. No Conner, no Wolf, no M'gann, no Robin, no Zatanna, no Aqualad and no Wally. I shook my head, 'It must be late. They'd all be in bed by now.' I checked the clock on the wall as I entered the bedroom corridor. The hands were telling me 1:15am, but my body was telling me it was nearly sun-up and I'd been awake for 48 hours straight already. 'Just a little further.' By the last few steps, I was fighting my feet to stay awake. They seemed to drag behind me, willing me to stop and sleep on the floor. Just as I reached my door, I heard a voice behind me.

"Arty?" It was Wally. I turned and had to smile at the sight before me. He was rubbing his eyes, which made his muscles ripple, drawing my attention to his bare chest and also his Flash pyjama bottoms. His hair was sticking up in all directions, implying he'd had a bit of a rough sleep before coming out here.

"Yeah?" My voice came out as a whisper.

"It's after one o'clock. Where have you been?" He stepped closer to me, holding out his arms, reaching to pull me into a hug. I was still clutching the notepad when he wrapped his arms around me.

"I've been in the library." I wound my arms around his bare torso and rested my head against his collarbone. I breathed in his scent and relished in his natural warmth.

"This whole time?" His husky voice sent a shiver down my spine.

"Yeah." I mumbled to the freckles next to my lips.

"Come on." He let go a little bit and I huddled around myself to try and capture the warmth before it floated away. He grabbed my hand and gently pulled me towards his room. I was in no state to argue and urged my legs to keep moving. He nudged me to sit on his bed as he closed the door behind him.

"Are you going to sleep with that?" He cocked an eyebrow. I returned the gesture.

"What do you mean?" I questioned, while my eyes wandered.

"The notebook."

"Oh." I put it down on the bedside table and took my shoes off. I felt the bed dip beside me and the rustle of the covers as Wally covered himself with the warmth of the bedsheets. I followed, cuddling up to him. I couldn't resist smiling as he placed a kiss on my forehead.

"Night Arty." He whispered to my soul.

"Night Baywatch." I mumbled back. 'Night Mum.'

* * *

Hi Guys! I'm back! I'm so sorry for being so inactive. I had a lot of computer troubles and the recovery of files took a loooooong time. I hope you enjoy. Thanks for sticking with me and I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out, but as always, Read and Review as it helps motivate me to write more. Love you guys

~DramaQueen106


	8. In your pyjamas?

Never Letting Go.

A Spitfire fanfiction.

* * *

Chapter 8

Artemis POV

For the first time in a long while, my eyes opened without leaving behind a trace of tiredness. For the first time in a long while, I slept through the night. For the first time in a long while, I woke up feeling safe. I woke up with the warm scent cinnamon and liquorice and for the first time in a long time, I don't want to start my day. I half-expected to be greeted with the harsh light of the morning sun, but I realised that I wasn't in a familiar place. The panic began to seep into my veins and I sat up, looking around the room, drinking in the features. The shelves were lined with comics and figurines and in the left corner of the wall, an offensively bright Flash poster. 'Wait Flash?' I was so caught up in the poster that I didn't feel the bed shift beside me, nor the arms that moved around me.

"Arty" I could vaguely make out a husky voice beside me. 'I'm in someone's room. I'm in a guy's room.'

"Arty." The voice was louder this time, the sounds reverberating in my head.

"Artemis look at me." A finger slid under my chin and gently pulled my face to the side. It took a second for my eyes to stop flickering and to register the gorgeous green eyes staring at me.

"Artemis. You OK?" I watched his eyes look me over.

"Y-Yeah. Sorry, I just wasn't sure where I was for a second there." I tried to force a laugh, but it came out like a bark.

"Hey, it's OK. You did come in quite late last night." His thumb slowly traced my cheek as he continued to look concerned.

"Did I wake you?" I leaned into his touch. He smiled sheepishly, and glanced down for a moment. I noticed the tips of his ears turned a light shade of crimson.

"No, I've been awake for a little bit." His smile became lopsided.

"Why do I feel like there's more to that answer?" I could feel a smile growing.

"Weeeeelll…" He scratched the back of his head as his cheeks flushed the same colour as his ears.

"Wallyyyyy, come on. Tell me." My plea came from a darker place. I'm not ashamed to admit that I would love to still tease him about things.

"I was watching you sleep." Well that's not the answer I was expecting. At my hesitation he got nervous and started to over explain. "Not in the creepy way, I just mean, you look so peaceful and I -" I cut him off with a kiss. When I pulled away, I placed my finger under his chin, the same way he did to me.

"I don't think it's creepy. I just didn't expect that to be your answer." For a moment, we just sat there. We were just two kids, who didn't have another care in the world. We just relished in the comforting knowledge that we will always be there for each other no matter what. And in that moment, I fell in love with him a little bit more. I think we could have stayed in this bed for hours if a knock at the door hadn't interrupted us.

"Hey Wall-man, breakfast in 5." Robin's youthful voice had way too much energy for, I looked around until I found a clock beside Wally's bed, 8:30am. My eyes widened. No wonder I felt so refreshed, I slept in. For the past, god knows how many years, I've been awake before the sun, but not today.

"Wally it's - " I was cut off by Robin's voice again.

"Hey, man have you seen Artemis?" Wally's eyes widened as we heard the doorhandle begin to twist. I swore under my breath and so did Wally. I felt him move and all of a sudden the warm bed was replaced with the carpeted floor beside his bed. I went to yell but Robin has entered the room and I understood what Wally had done so I closed my mouth and laid there.

"Uh no, sorry man. I uh, just woke up." I held back a laugh as I heard Wally yawn. I didn't realise I was holding my breath until my lungs started screaming, but I kept quiet.

"Oh, well she's not in her room. Do you reckon she's ok?" Robin's voice tapered off at the end and I felt kind of bad.

"Yeah man, she's Arty, who in their right mind would want to do anything bad to her?" Wally's jovial tone made me smile, 'He's gonna be a great Dad.' I nearly choked. I must have made a sound because Robin began talking and I could hear Wally usher him out the door claiming he needed to get dressed and would be out soon. I let out that breath when the door closed and I was sure that we were alone. For a moment, I pressed my cheek against the floor and then that second was over. Pushing myself up, I came face to face with Wally. A cheeky grin was plastered all over his face and I had to roll my eyes for the second time.

"What?" I couldn't help the sharp edge that accompanied the question. I looked down under the guise of brushing some fluff off my arms as I stood up straight.

"He nearly caught us." When I looked up, all I could see was the massive grin and the sparkles dancing in Wally's eyes. I smiled.

"Yeah, he did." I'm not quite sure why or how, but my smile turned into a major laughing fit and I wasn't alone. We had collapsed onto the bed in a matter of seconds and I don't think I've ever laughed so hard in my entire life.

"We should. Go." I heaved between laughter. On cue, Wally's stomach growled in agreeance and that set us off again.

"Yeah, we should. This is getting painful now." I watched through the mirth as he rolled off the bed and threw on a shirt. 'I could watch him forever.' I shook my head. The last thing he needs is me ruining his life by being too involved in it. I squeezed my eyes shut. There's no need to think about this right now.

"Artyyy." I cracked one eye open. A shock of red hair was dangling over my face. "Wakey, wakey. I'm hungry and we gotta show Rob that you're still alive." I giggled and pushed his face out of the way.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming Baywatch." I rolled over and stretched before walking towards the door. I stopped at the door and turned around when I didn't hear footsteps behind me.

"Well, are you coming?" I placed a hand on my hip.

"Yeah, I'm right behind ya Beautiful. Just admiring the view." That lopsided grin made a re-appearance. I shook my head.

"You're an idiot." And with that, we were in the corridor, silently making our way to the kitchen where we knew our team mates would be waiting. My brow creased as I thought of my mother. Usually, I'd be making my way through the front door at this time after going for a morning run and she'd just be waking up and making breakfast which was always accompanied by a warm tea. Snapping out of my daze, I felt Wally's warm hand graze mine and I felt the electric shock travel up my arm. Before I could ask what that was, we were greeted by M'gann's cheery voice.

"Oh there you are! We were getting worried." She floated over to us and almost ushered us to the table.

"Arty, where were you this morning?" Robin leaned on his elbows across the table.

"Huh? Oh I went for a run." I absent-mindedly answered as I reached for some toast. But Robin wasn't done.

"A run? In your pyjamas?" I looked at him with an arched eyebrow.

"What are you getting at Troll?" I put my toast down. But before he could open his mouth the intercom crackled open and we heard Batman's cold voice echo around the room.

 _"Team to the meeting room in 10, suit up. You have a mission."_ Within a second I had shot up from the table, my toast completely discarded and was heading back to my room. I barely heard the others call after me. 'This is it. I'm coming Mum, I'm coming for you.'

* * *

Heyyyyyyy Guys! You probably already know what tune I'm about to play: I'm so sorry for being so inactive. I"m the worst person when it comes to updating and writing new chapters, but here I am again and the next one is in the works. Finally, hopefully some action. I'm not sure how long it'll be as school goes back soon, but as always I will try my best. Shout out to Artemiswest115 and KnightLawn, thankyou for reviewing and if you want a shout out as well as more content, please Read and Review as it helps motivate me to write more. Love you guys xxxxx

~DramaQueen106


End file.
